


purple duo

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [63]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghost Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Do you have a color?”Wilbur’s voice is quiet in the room, his body settled on the floor, and Techno knows he’s not talking to him, knows he’s talking to the other ghost, so he stays silent as he searches through the books.or, since Wilbur has blue, Schlatt has to have a color as well
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	purple duo

**Author's Note:**

> i have too much free time

“Do you have a color?”

Wilbur’s voice is quiet in the room, his body settled on the floor, and Techno knows he’s not talking to him, knows he’s talking to the other ghost, so he stays silent as he searches through the books.

“What do you mean?” Schlatt’s voice is soft, hesitant, and Wilbur grins.

“Like, my blue! I carry it around and give it to people so that they’ll stop being sad.” When Techno glances back, he’s pulled out some as an example, handing it over to the man in the blue sweater.

Schlatt holds it in his hands lightly, and swallows before he speaks.

“I have red.” He pulls it out of his pocket and lets Wilbur hold it this time, and Techno leans against the wall to watch. “I think it takes away people’s anger, and stops making them so mad.”

“That’s really cool!” Wilbur grins, and Schlatt smiles at that. “We’re like the purple duo.”

“Yeah, the purple duo.” Schlatt repeats softly, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> @itseret on tumblr


End file.
